What the Heart Wants
by thelovelygifs
Summary: The story of an alpha female who returns to try and help a friend. But when things doesn't go the way she thought it would. What happens next? How doest she react?


**A/N: this is a Teen Wolf story with and original character as one of the main characters. Her name is Lily.**

**If people like the story I'll keep writing it, if not I'll most likely just stop after a few chapters. **

**At my tumblr you can find snippets and other things that has to do with the story.**

**A short biography for Lily might be posted in the near future. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but parts of the plot I came up with, and the original character. This is a fanfiction and I make no profits out of it. All the Teen Wolf characters belong to MTV and the creators of the show.**

* * *

**Lily's Pov**

_It was clear as day. I saw it, I saw when he was shot. My best friend. He was hurt. I could feel how the poison was spreading through his body. It was as if I was him. It was eerie. "Help him," I said, but no one seemed to hear me. _This was when I woke up covered in sweat. It felt too real to be dream. It was just too real. At first I didn't know what to do, so all I did was lay in my bed for a bit. However, I knew that he was in trouble, I couldn't explain how I knew. Not in any other way than that my gut told me so, along with my dream. My best friend. He needed me. I got up and sat on the bed for a while. Thinking, wondering what I should do. I made my mind up. I needed to help him. I had to go home. Something I should've done several years ago.

It wasn't before long that I was packing. I started with my bedroom. Clothes, books, shoes bags. Everything. Luckily when my dad had taken me and my brother and left six years ago he hadn't sold the house. He had kept it. And in his will, he left everything to me and my brother. However, since my brother died at the same time as my dad, it meant everything was left to me. A lot of the things we had brought with us, to the house I live in now. However, I didn't plan on staying for much longer. I was going to keep the house, the one where I hadn't grown up. I grew up in Beacon Hills, and that was where I was headed. But first everything needed to be packed. I started upstairs in my own room. I then went on with my brother's and my dad's room. I was going to keep their things, even though they were dead. I had plans on sorting it all out and donate what I didn't need to charity. But right now, getting back to Beacon Hills was more important. It took me all day to pack up all the rooms upstairs. So I had to continue the next day after a good night's sleep with everything downstairs. However the sleep wasn't too good. I kept dreaming about Derek, being in pain. It bothered me, and spurred me to back even faster. As I packed I didn't care about what I packed, I just made sure to pack everything so that nothing would break, and I left the living room for last. Because it was where I would have to be careful, and take care of how I packed things.

As I was in the middle of packing up the last of the things in the house, my phone rang and I looked at the id. I had no idea who it was on the other end. The number was unknown to me.

"Hello?" I said carefully, wondering who it was. The number was foreign to me.

"Lily?" the voice asked and I thought I recognized it. But I wasn't sure. It sounded so weak.

"Yes…. I know it's you, Derek. And I know you're hurt," I answered and waited to see what would happen. It hadn't taken me long to place his voice, all it had taken was my name.

"It doesn't matter. You can't come back. You can't. They're here. It's too dangerous." Derek said, and I just shook my head I didn't care what he thought.

"Derek, you can't stop me. I am coming back. I know you need help." I said angrily.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Promise me Lily. Promise me you won't come back?" he pleaded with me, and I knew he was serious, but I couldn't stay away.

"I can't…" I said and trailed off, and all I heard from the other end was a click. He'd hung up on me. I growled as I shoved the phone back in to my pocket. I couldn't believe why he was even trying to keep me away. He knew how stubborn I was. When I was done with the conversation on the phone I continued packing, I was packing books. Stacking them carefully in a box, these were books that were important to me, part of my inheritance. Books I couldn't afford to become damaged. So as I packed them with care I kept wondering if I was doing the right thing. Returning to Beacon Hills. It could help, but it could also cause a lot of trouble, but I knew he needed me. No matter what he said. I heaved a sigh as I put the last book into the box. All of my things were now packed up. What I needed to do now, was to get a truck that would hold all of the boxes. It was a lot of things, and I was going to travel for quite a while. I headed out of the house and locked it up real tight. I knew where I could get a truck, and I was not going to rent it, I was going to buy it. It would be a lot easier that way.

Once I'd gotten the truck I headed back to the house. It was getting dark when I started to load all the boxes in to the truck, but I didn't care. I had to leave today. I just had to. It was a whole week left to the full moon. It meant I had time. I put the boxes down on the ground and opened the back of the truck, and then picked the boxes back up. Getting in and out of the truck was no problem. I was doing shuttle traffic between the living room of the house, where all the boxes were stacked, and the back of the truck. It didn't take me long before I was done with packing the truck with my boxes. I wouldn't exactly miss this house. Or this place. It wasn't home. It was just where I'd been hiding lately. Well it wasn't exactly hiding. If I was hiding I would've been hunted, and for now I wasn't, because so far, only one person knew that I was alive. And that was the person I was returning to.

It was around ten pm when I started driving. I didn't care. I drove for two hours before becoming too tired to continue. Of the furniture in the house I'd just left behind, the only thing I brought with me was a big mirror and the kitchen table, only because they were handmade, handmade by my great great grandfather or something. I hadn't really paid attention when dad had been explaining it to me. I pulled the truck to a stop when I reached a rest stop. I was planning on staying there sleeping for a few hours. I had locked the doors and set the alarm on my phone, and the alarm of the truck. That's when I curled up on the passenger seat, which was big enough to fit two people. I pulled my jacket over me and used it as a cover while I used my handbag as my pillow.

When my phone rang I woke up with a start. I looked around and realized that I was in the truck. I sat up and looked out the truck's windshield. I was still alone at the rest stop. I heard my stomach rumble and had to laugh. I shifted in the passenger seat and then moved myself over to the driver's seat. When I was back in the driver's seat I started the truck up again. I started driving. I needed to find a restaurant, I was starving.

When I'd been driving for ten minutes I spotted a sign that pointed out that there was a gas station nearby. I drove to the gas station and refilled the tank of gas while I was at it. When I'd done so I went inside to find something to eat and to pay for the gas. I bought a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee. I ate it all up before I got back in to the truck, I had no intentions of eating while in the truck. I stopped four more times on the trip before I actually reached Beacon Hills. One more time for food, three times to pee. The coffee went straight through me.

When I reached Beacon Hills it was early afternoon. I knew I had to find Derek, but I also knew that I had to get my stuff in to the house. When I reached the house it looked like I remembered. Big. As soon as I got out of the truck I smelled something in the air. There was a werewolf nearby, but not one I could recognize. At first I wasn't sure if the trail was fresh or not. So I didn't know what to do with the information, except for storing it in my head. I had to shake my head to get my focus back to the task at hand. When I'd done so I headed to the back of the truck. Since I only had the truck, I'd need to ride around in it, because running around as a wolf wouldn't exactly go over well. Especially not if what Derek had said was true, which meant I should probably unload it first, just in case someone would get the bright idea of stealing the truck. It took me almost two hours to unload the truck, when I was done I had all the boxes in what was the living room. Thankfully, when we'd left, my dad had left most of the furniture in the house, which meant I hadn't had to bring anything with me.

Once I was done walking around the house and making sure there were no broken windows or locks, I made sure to lock it up. When I had I got back into the truck. I rolled the window down and started driving. I was trying to pick up Derek's scent. The first place I went to, was his family's house. The reason we left six years ago. The burning of the Hale house. I still remember seeing it when it burned, hearing the people within it scream. I shuddered at the thought. It was giving me the creeps to be back here. Yet this was where I found the trail of his scent.

I had found Derek's scent, and I had followed it around Beacon Hills until I found the end of it, at a veterinarian clinic. I could enter it, but the reception desk stopped me. It was wood, when I thought about it I realized that it was ash wood. It was what was keeping me out of the back of the clinic. All I could hear was dogs barking at first. However as I focused I could hear voices. First one male.

"Derek. Derek come on wake up." Was what the voice said, and when he went quite I heard something that I thought was someone slapping something. Then the same male voice spoke again. Saying a name. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know," was the response, another male voice that I couldn't recognize. I guessed he was Scott. The second guy sounded panicked. It made panic rise in me. I couldn't be too late could I?

"I can't reach it," I heard the same guy who'd just said he didn't know say.

"He's not waking up..." the first guy said and the more I listened the more panicked I became. As I kept listening the same guys said, "I think he's dying, I think he's dead." That was when I started screaming.

"DEREK!" I screamed desperately. I didn't want him to die. I didn't know what to do with myself if I lost him. "Don't let him die! Please!" I screamed as I felt the panic get a hold of me. The panic made it feel like I was suffocating, it was an uncomfortable feeling. I had to remind myself to breath, to take steady deep breaths before I passed out. I had a tendency to stop breathing when I panicked, and it would always lead to me passing out.

"I got it, I got it," were the next words I heard, they came from the second guy I'd heard. As I listened I started to pace back and forth.

"Please don't kill me for this," the first guy said and just a few seconds later I heard the sound of something that sounded like a flesh hitting flesh. I was getting frustrated with not being able to get in. I needed to see if he was okay. Being stuck outside was becoming deeply frustrating.

"Ow, God," I heard being exclaimed after the sound that I thought was a punch. Then it went eerily quiet for a while, at least except for the dogs and cats making a lot of noise. All I could do was wait. Then I heard someone screaming in pain, and just for a second I heard a wolf growl. I knew who it was then. It was Derek.

"That was awesome. Yes." I heard the first boy exclaim and rolled my eyes at it.

"Are you okay?" the other one said, and that was seconds before I heard his voice. He was still alive.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek asked and I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his words. That was when my phone started ringing. I clamped my hands over my ears to keep them from hurting while I turned my attention back to the sounds that weren't far away. I glanced down at the phone. I knew the number, it was someone I didn't want to talk to at this moment. So I just shut the phone off and shoved it back in to my pocket. That was when I saw Derek come out with the two guys I'd heard earlier, and they were just boys. Derek didn't look too happy when he saw me, but I didn't care. I was glad to see that he was still alive. When I stood there I caught a familiar scent. I'd felt it earlier when unloading my boxes, but before I had a chance to say anything my best friend spoke.

"Hello gorgeous," was the first words I heard when the three guys came out of the veterinarian clinic. The short haired kid said and I glared at him.

"I'm out of your league moron," I said as I continued to glare at him, and that was when Derek spotted me.

"I told you to stay away." Derek growled and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I told you. You can't stop me." I retorted angrily. He was getting on my nerves, which wasn't too surprising. We often got on each other's nerves.

"So you were the one screaming earlier." The boy I still didn't know the name of said. I just looked at him.

"Yes, Derek's my friend. And I've known him for a hell of a lot longer than you two idiots." I answered with. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to the one who was just human, or the other werewolf. I wanted to talk to Derek, alone.

"Screaming? Lily. Is there something you want to tell me?" Derek asked me and I looked over at him with a sort of sour expression.

"Not with him around, or your little pup." I said, first motioning to the short haired kid, and then over to the boy I assumed was Scott.

"What? Did you just call me a pup? As in puppy?" he asked me and I just shook my head. The two boys were starting to get on my nerves.

"Shut up Scott. Stiles, go home." Derek said and I finally got a name to the second face.

"But…" Stiles started saying but got a dirty glare from Derek and I smirked. He obviously didn't seem happy with having to leave. Then Derek turned around and faced Scott.

"You, in the car and wait." He said and Scott just nodded. It looked like he was pouting. I just shrugged it off and turned my attention back to Derek.

"Why did you come back?" he asked me and at first I just shrugged. I was still mulling it over. I knew why I'd come back, but I was unsure if I wanted to tell him the whole truth. However, I probably didn't have a choice since like me, he would be able to tell if I was lying.

"Lily." He said in a firm tone and I shot him a glare.

"You know why. I told you on the phone. You were hurt, and needed help." I said sourly. I was still glaring at him, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"How did you know?" he asked me and I just shrugged. I didn't know myself exactly how I knew. I only knew I'd dreamt it.

"If you aren't going to say anything, why did you say you did?" he asked me and I could tell from his tone of voice that he was getting sick of me stalling.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think." I snarled at Derek. I hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but it was how it had come out. Not only because I was frustrated, but because he was fuelling my frustration.

"Fine, call me when you've made your mind up." Derek growled and headed over to the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked sounding completely lost. I wasn't though, I knew where I was. But I didn't want him to leave.

"To show Scott exactly how nice the Argent's can be." Derek said as he got in to the car. He slammed the door shut and I heard how he started it. I rolled my eyes as I climbed in to the truck. I had a feeling that he was headed for the hospital where his uncle was kept. I decided to follow them with my truck. I wanted to know if I was right or not.

**Derek's POV**

"Why did she call me a pup?" Scott asked me, and I just huffed as I drove the car.

"It's what you are. Bitten, not born, a pup." I said under my breath as I continued to drive. I wasn't too fond of having this conversation right now. Only because it wasn't up to me to tell others what she was. I knew that the question would come sooner or later.

"How does she know? It's not like she knows me," Scott said and I scoffed.

"Are you that dumb? Lily is like me, a born werewolf. Not bitten." I seethed. I hated having to say it. This was when Scott actually shut up. It wasn't before long that we reached the hospital where my uncle was.

"What are we doing here?" I heard Scott call after me. I didn't care to answer. I just kept walking. I couldn't believe that he was willing to go to the Argent's. They were dangerous. And not to be trusted. Not after what they did.

We entered the building and I knew exactly where we were going. Scott was still following me and I could hear another pair of footsteps. I knew who it was. It wasn't before long that I reached the door. The door to the room that was our goal. I opened the door and stepped inside. Scott followed me closely, and a few seconds later, Lily stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame.

"Who is he?" Scott asked as he turned his head and looked at me.

"My uncle… Peter Hale." I said with sadness in my voice, remembering what had happen all those years ago. Scott just kept looking between me and my uncle.

"Is he… like you? A werewolf?" he asked me and I turned my head and looked at him for a split second, before turning my head attention back to Peter.

"He was… No he's barely even human." I said as I pulled up the memories of that day. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside… He was the only survivor." I spoke with an air of sorrow, and when I grew quiet I could feel the unease in Scott. I was also aware that Lily was still listening.

"So… what makes you so sure they set the fire?" Scott asked and I heaved a sigh and made a clicking noise with my tongue but before I had a chance to answer Lily did.

"Because they were the only ones who knew. They are also the reason my dad brought me and my brother out of school early that day. He had packed up our things and had them in the car with him. And just like that, we were gone from Beacon Hills." She said and I turned my head and looked at her, as did Scott. It was hard not to look at her when she spoke. She spoke with determination.

"Then… they had a reason." Scott said and I heard how Lily made a snorting sound and I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like what?" I asked in disbelief, and then moved over to my uncle in the chair and turned him around before continuing to speak. "You tell me what justifies this." When he saw how Peter's face looked, it was an expression of pure shock in Scott's face, however Lily didn't even flinch. I wondered why, because she hadn't seen him before, and as far as I knew, she hadn't seen anything horrible like this.

"They say they'll only kill an adult. And only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." I seethed, however I was interrupted by the nurse that pushed Lily back.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"We were just leaving," Lily said as she motioned for me to grab Scott. He couldn't tear his eyes away from my uncle at first, but when I grabbed him and pulled him with me out into the hallway he had no choice but to shift his attention elsewhere. When we got out of the hospital Lily climbed in to the truck and headed somewhere, and I drove Scott home. When I dropped Scott off I noticed the truck that was outside of his neighbor's house. I walked over to it and ignored the fact that he was calling after me. I knew this house. I walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Derek?" Lily asked when the door was opened. It revealed Lily, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her brown hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, it distracted me for all but two seconds.

"You live next to Scott." I said as I just stood there.

"Apparently. I could smell him earlier, and when I found you I recognized his scent too. Are you coming in or are you leaving?" she asked me and I just turned around on my heel and left. I couldn't get involved with her again. I needed to get her to leave again. It was too dangerous here for her. Especially since the Argent's were back. They were hunters, they would hunt us down until they knew every single werewolf was dead. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She was my best friend. Someone I cherished, even though I didn't always show it to her.


End file.
